The present invention relates to a door drive, in particular for sectional doors, swing doors, sliding doors or the like, having a door movement element, In particular a door shaft, for the opening and closing of a door and a connection means arranged at the door movement element.
Electric motors which drive a door movement element, typically a door shaft, in order to wind up a door cable or a door chain to which the door is fastened are used as a rule to drive doors such as garage doors, garden doors or gates, hall or hangar doors or also large industrial doors or gates. It is understood that other door movement elements can be used in this respect.
Large, particularly powerful electric motors which have a high torque, in particular have to be used for large industrial doors or gates. In conjunction with the growing demands on such a drive unit, the production costs of such a door drive of the prior art naturally also increase.